thegreatrulerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lin Dong
Lin Dong is a peerless expert who is adept in using various elements of Spirit Power. He inherited the power of Symbol Ancestor, an expert that came to Lin Dong’s lower plane from Great Thousand World, and successfully defended Lin Dong’s world from the threat of a Yimo Emperor. He came to Great Thousand World to find his wife's, Ying Huanhuan, reincarnation remnant. While looking for her, he single-handedly defeated the Ancestors of one of the superpowers of Great Thousand World, Ice Spirit Tribe, and 3 Heavenly Sovereign experts (including the Battle Emperor) that the tribe had invited to deal with him. After that, his name spread across the world. He established the Martial Realm and it emerged as one of the strongest forces in the Great Thousand World. Having repeatedly saved the world from danger, during the last war against the Heavenly Demon God, he leaves his surname on the Firmament Board He summons the will of the Great Thousand World with Flame Emperor Xiao Yan. By leaving their surnames on the Firmament Board, they were able to breakthrough the Saint level Heavenly Sovereign threshold and enter the Ranker stage. Twenty-seven years later after the war ended with Mu Chen ascending to The Great Ruler realm and then defeated the Heavenly Evil Monarch, Lin Dong was able to leave his entire name on the Firmament Board, effectively becoming one of the Great Rulers along with Mu Chen and Xiao Yan. The three became the strongest hegemonic figures in all of the Great Thousand World history. Trivia * Lin Dong is the main protagonist "Wu Dong Qian Kun". * He and Martial Ancestor respect each other very much due to their efforts in resisting the invasions of the Fiend Clans. In order to combat them, they both established their territorial foundations on the very borders of the Great Thousand World. * Like Xiao Yan, he is also fond of Mu Chen and gave Mu Chen a talisman that allows him to be summoned at will. This talisman would later indirectly help Mu Chen as he confronted Battle Emperor when Mu Chen came to Luo God Clan to save Luo Li and her clan. * He hates the Battle Emperor for coveting his wife Ying Huanhuan whom he met and tried to take into his harem when he was invited by the ancestors of the Ice Spirit Tribe to defend it from the incoming Lin Dong. As a result, Lin Dong chased the Battle Emperor throughout the Great Thousand World for a month and whenever the Battle Emperor heard of Lin Dong's name, he would flee. When the Battle Emperor got stronger, he established a powerhouse in the Western Continent. It was far from the Martial Realm's jurisdiction. * He helped Mu Chen to deal with the demon clan reinforcements that occupied White Dragon Sovereign's lower plane they burnt a hole that would allow a Demon to descend into it. The Corpse Sky Monarch sent an avatar down to kill Mu Chen, who had the scent of his dead child. * Although unconfirmed, Lin Dong became a Heavenly Sovereign equivalent by absorbing powers of a lower planes Dimensional Fetus and becoming it's Planar Lord back in his home world. After Mu Chen had also become a planar lord and breaking through to the Heavenly Sovereign realm, Lin Dong told him some of the characteristics of it and his duties as one. * In the Great Thousand World, the true peak existences were Heavenly Sovereigns but not ordinary ones, instead the Saint Level Late Phase Heavenly Sovereigns. Near the end of the novel, Lin Dong and Xiao Yan cultivation level has already surpassed the very peak of Heavenly Sovereign, easily surpassing all the other Saint Level Late Phase Heavenly Sovereign cultivators. As they explain it takes accumulation to sense the Firmament Board. References Category:Male Characters Category:Strongest (Alive) Category:Characters Category:Martial Realm